1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a learning apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional learning apparatuses (e.g., educational toys) for young children are typically limited with respect to the breadth of curriculum that they teach. A conventional learning apparatus often strives to teach only one thing, such as cause-and-effect, musical awareness or indicia recognition. In other words, the conventional learning apparatus may be limited to a single operating mode and, therefore, a single curriculum. Conventional learning apparatuses may also be focused solely on the teaching of a predetermined curriculum and, therefore, fail to adequately stimulate, engage and entertain a young child (i.e., children six months of age and older). This drawback can be especially pronounced when a young child is an infant with limited motor skills.
Still needed in the field, therefore, is a learning apparatus that is suitable for teaching multiple curricula, including but not limited to cause-and-effect awareness, musical awareness and indicia recognition to children. In addition, the learning apparatus should provide an entertaining and engaging learning experience.
Moreover, many conventional electronic toys simply respond after a user presses buttons. This may be the only mode of interaction that the user has with an electronic toy. It would be desirable to provide new and different ways in which a user can interact with an electronic toy so that the electronic toy engages the user in a manner that is more fun than conventional electronic toys. Furthermore, young children such as infants may not have the motor skills to be able to press the button of an electronic toy. Thus, infants in particular have few educational toys that they can interact with.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems.
Embodiments of the invention are directed to interactive learning apparatuses.
In one embodiment, the interactive learning apparatus comprises: (a) a housing; (b) an impact sensor unit in the housing; (c) a processor and memory unit operatively coupled to the impact sensor unit; (d) a display unit operatively coupled to the processor and memory unit; and (e) an audio output unit operatively coupled to the processor and memory unit, wherein the display unit is adapted to display an image in response to the user striking a portion of the housing.
In another embodiment, the interactive learning apparatus comprises: (a) a housing, wherein the housing includes a translucent upper portion and a body; (b) an impact sensor unit in the housing; (c) a processor and memory unit operatively coupled to the impact sensor unit; (d) a display unit operatively coupled to the processor and memory unit and disposed under the translucent upper portion; and (e) an audio output unit operatively coupled to the processor and memory unit, wherein the display unit is adapted to display an image of a letter or an image of an indicium through the upper portion in response to the user striking the translucent upper portion of the housing and wherein the audio output unit is adapted to provide audio information relating to the displayed indicium to the user, and wherein the interactive learning apparatus is in the form of a drum.
These and other embodiments of the invention are described in further detail below with reference to the following detailed description and drawings.